


Forgive Yourself

by DedicatedDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later ending, 8th year, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good story I hope, Hopefully In Character Dialogue, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Parseltongue Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, slight ron bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDrarry/pseuds/DedicatedDrarry
Summary: Harry is ready to start his 8th year without drama or trouble, until one fight leads to a kiss, and now it’s all Harry can think about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 45





	Forgive Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: No, this isn’t entirely my work. I borrowed things from other writers and prompts off the internet, so some sections aren’t mine, but most of this is my work. I used some prompts, some excerpts from other stories I just HAD to include, but all of this is mostly mine. If you see something familiar, drop the credit in the comments section so that that author can have the credit they very much deserve! I worked tirelessly at at like 9 to 3am every night for months- I didn’t want to make you lovely readers wait for it so I decided to just release all of it in one go- and I’m glad it’s finally over lol Xoxoxo enjoy the story

After the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to go back to Hogwarts. They were in Potions, and as Harry listened to Slughorn go on and on about the many uses of Potions throughout the ages, he looked over and saw Draco. He was in the table next to him and he was talking to Pansy Parkinson, the ugly, pug looking Slytherin girl who drooled over Draco. But then Pansy said something that Draco found funny. Harry didn’t know what it was. Maybe it was some slur about Ron’s family or a jab at Mudbloods or Gryffindors. But Draco laughed, and Harry remembered thinking how absolutely beautiful Draco looked in that moment. He wasn’t thinking at all, not even to stop the thoughts about Draco. “You have a nice smile,” Harry blurted out randomly. Ron turned from where he was chopping up Gurdyroots and stared at Harry like he was mental. Draco had heard him, and was staring at Harry with the same incredulous look Ron was giving him. Pansy was looking dumbstruck. Harry looked horrified at his own slip up, but he had already messed up, so he decided ‘Why not? The damage is already done’ And said, “You should smile more often. It... suits you.” Draco looked utterly taken aback, and Harry wanted to get his invisibility cloaks and disappear. After Potions ended, which seemed to have taken an eternity, Harry ran up to Gryffindor Tower to crawl under his sheets to die of humiliation.  
*Later that day*  
On the way to one of his classes, he met up with Ron, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked. “I found the ferret in the Prefect’s bathroom smiling at the mirror as if he was practicing it.” From Ron’s expression of mild bewilderment, Harry knew that Ron hadn’t figured out what this meant, and he was glad for that. A warm feeling was spreading through his body like butterbeer. Smiling at the mirror like he was practicing it.. Harry couldn’t help but smile.  
*A month later*  
Draco had acted like nothing had ever happened. He was just his usual snide self. Harry had tried to see Draco as an enemy, but what Ron had said to him after returning from the Prefect’s bathroom had displaced something inside of him. Draco, will all his snobbish airs and cruel disposition, had a softer, (slightly adorable) side to him Harry had never even seen a glimpse of. It wasn’t hard for Harry to still pretend to hate him, though. He was still the same Malfoy. They were fighting in an abandoned corridor. “Do you always stay with the Weasleys because in the back of your mind, it smells like home?” Draco said maliciously. Harry’s fists clenched. “Does your mum always look like she has dung under her nose or was that just because she had you?” Draco shoved Harry against the wall, eyes flaming with fury. Harry and Draco were both breathing heavily. “What are you going to do, Malfoy? Kiss me?” To both their surprise, Draco lunged forward and did just that. Harry didn’t know he could feel this way. In the back of his mind, unconsciously, came the thought, So this is why he was smiling to himself..., but all his thoughts disappeared when Draco deepened the kiss. Harry didn’t know why he was kissing him back. He couldn’t like Malfoy, but then why wouldn’t he pull away? Draco pulled away suddenly, and they glared at each other. Harry shoved Draco off him. “Always knew you had a thing for me,” he said. “Like you weren’t begging for it, Potter,” Draco snarled. Harry felt a dull flush creeping over his cheeks, but he turned on his heel and left, as Draco did the same.  
*A week later*  
Harry hadn’t mentioned what had happened to anybody, and he didn’t talk about it to Draco. Draco seemed equally as reluctant to talk, so they pretended it hadn’t happened. Harry was walking to his next class, laden with homework, when he heard a panicked sob from the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Harry was too intrigued not to go investigate, so he walked in. Draco was on the floor, his head in his hands. Quiet sobs could be heard, echoing through the bathroom. When he looked up, Harry was startled to see tears in his eyes. Noticing someone had seen his moment of weakness, Draco put his indifferent face on. “What do you want, Potter?” He hissed, but lacking his usual malice. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked lamely, hoping he didn’t seem as awkward as he sounded. “None of your concern.” Harry stepped forward, but Draco backed away like a caged animal. “Malfoy...” “Nothing’s wrong! I don’t need you here, of all people.” Draco said angrily. “Tell me what’s wrong!” Harry shouted. “Why do you care!” Draco shouted back angrily, before realizing he had made himself vulnerable. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Harry said, quieter now. “We can go back to hating each other when you tell me what’s wrong.” Draco seemed to crack. “I never hated you,” Draco said in a whisper, so softly Harry could barely hear him. “I’m a Death Eater. I know people hate me and I hate what I did.” “You’re a good person,” Harry said, trying to sympathize with him. “You don’t understand! I killed him!” Draco said, angry again. “I’m a murderer!” Draco’s eyes narrowed. He obviously said something he wasn’t supposed to say. “Listen, Malfoy. I was there, on the Astronomy tower,” Draco’s eyes widened. “I saw you didn’t want to kill him.” “But I may as well have!” Draco said furiously. He didn’t mean to, but tears trickled down his cheeks. He furiously swiped away his tears. “Leave me alone, Potter.” Harry didn’t want to, but he left the bathroom.  
*The next day*  
Harry was trying to get Draco alone, but the blonde seemed to be deliberately trying to avoid him. Finally, Harry cornered Draco alone in a corridor. “Malfoy. You can’t run from me forever.” “Listen, Potter. I told you something I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody, so I would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone. Now get out of my way. I’m trying to get to my class.” Harry didn’t budge. “Malfoy, I want to help you.” “I don’t want your help.” “Just let me-“ Draco pushed by Harry and Harry watched Draco’s robes swish as he walked quickly away from Harry. “Talk to me again like that and I’ll hex you.”  
*A few weeks later*  
They were in defense against the Dark Arts. A new teacher had been put at Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts. His name was Professor Maybridge. It was the boggart lesson, but due to a change in schedule, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were put into the same class. A few turns had passed, and then Maybridge called on Draco. He refused to go up. “Draco, you have to do the lesson-“ “I don’t have to do anything, and if you want to keep your job, you’ll stop trying to make me go up.” Maybridge forced Draco up to the cabinet, saying, “I don’t care about your father. You’re doing the lesson.” Draco turned slowly and faced the cabinet. Harry saw pure fear in his eyes. Harry knew he had to do something. “Professor, Malfoy wasn’t feeling well today and has to go to the hospital wing,” Harry blurted out. He was thankful Ron and Hermione weren’t in the class when forty eyes turned to him in shock. “Madame Pomfrey said he was to skip this period,” Harry continued. “For a.. checkup.” Maybridge studied him curiously, and not without suspicion. After a beat, Maybridge said, “Very well. You may go.” The minute they stepped out of the classroom, Draco turned to Harry. “I didn’t need your help.” “For the last time, tell me what’s wrong. You owe me.” “I don’t owe you-” “Unless of course,” Harry said slyly. “You want me to go back in there and tell Maybridge to continue the lesson.” The same fear flickered behind Draco’s eyes. “Let’s get out of earshot,” He said angrily. When they were in an empty classroom, Harry asked, “What would the boggart show up as?” Draco scowled; he didn’t want to answer that. “One of two things” he said, glaring at Harry in defeat. Harry raised a brow, prompting him to continue. “My... father would be what would likely show up.” He glared at him intensely, daring him to say something, to mock him. Harry was dumbstruck. “Your... father? What... what did he do to you?” “He hit me, locked me up when I disrespected the Dark Lord, and he... made me....” at this, Draco broke off, angry that he was showing his much weakness in front of a Gryffindor. “What did he make you do?” Harry asked, pity in his tone. Draco looked at Harry. “Don’t ever,” he said in a warning tone. “Pity me.” Taken aback, Harry nodded. “He made me use the Cruciatus curse... on innocent people. It would be used on me if I... If I didn’t.” Harry stared in shock. He had no idea that Draco had to go through that. Compared to that, the Dursley’s were a bunch of fluffy bunnies. Having nothing else to say, Harry asked, “What was... the other one?” At that, Draco’s eyes looked panicked and caged. “Nothing.” Before Harry could press him further, the door burst open and Maybridge walked in. His eyes looked disappointed as he surveyed Harry and Draco. “The two of you. Come back to class. Draco, it is your turn.” Harry started to protest. “But Professor-” “Class is over, so you two will have to stay after. Ten points will be taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the look Maybridge gave him quieted anything he was about to say. They walked back to class. Draco stood in front of the cabinet, adopting a confident look, as if to say that nothing would shake him, no matter what was in the cabinet, but Harry saw the barely concealed fear. Maybridge raised his wand, and the cabinet’s door swung open. The boggart flew out, and took a minute to decide what to turn into. Harry was startled when the boggart turned into him. Boggart-Harry had fury in his eyes and advanced towards Draco, who was slowly shrinking backwards. “I COULD NEVER LOVE FILTH LIKE YOU! DEATHEATER! MURDERER! YOU’LL BE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!” Draco had backed away until he had hit the wall, and he was slowly sliding down the wall, shaking violently as the furious Boggart-Harry came closer. Boggart-Harry opened its mouth to speak again, but Maybridge shoved it back in the cabinet with a bang from his wand. Harry had his mouth open in shock. Maybridge was obviously trying to hide his surprise. Draco was still curled in the corner, shaking and taking trembling breaths. “Maybe you should talk to him- alone.” Maybridge whispered to Harry and left. Harry was grateful that Maybridge had left. He walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Draco paid no attention to him. Harry gently touched Draco’s shoulder. Draco flinched. “Don’t touch me!” “Malfoy, you need to talk to me.” No response. “We don’t have to talk about this now. We can talk about this later. Meet me in the library because I also have to study after class.” He waited for confirmation, but Draco was still struggling to breathe. His eyes were dilated from fear and he was still trembling like a leaf in the wind. “I could walk you to Madame Pomfr-” “Just leave me alone.” Draco spat, but he lacked his usual malice, and his voice trembled slightly. Harry reluctantly left to go to his class.  
*After class*  
Harry waited anxiously in the library. He was afraid Draco wouldn’t come. Harry had never seen Draco completely fall apart like that before. In the bathroom, at least he still had some composure, but now... The boggart had shocked him to his core. Harry still remembered Boggart-Harry yelling at Draco. I COULD NEVER LOVE FILTH LIKE YOU! DEATHEATER! MURDERER! YOU’LL BE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! Just like your father... Harry knew now how much Draco wanted to be different, better than his father. Draco walked into the library. His mask was back on, his walls up, once again guarded and indifferent. Harry never realized how good Draco was about hiding emotion, but now that he had seen the look in Draco’s eye after the boggart, he could see a trace of an unreadable emotion behind his eyes. Draco walked stiffly over to Harry. “What do you want, Potter?” His usual snide voice was back, and even though Harry hated Draco’s malicious words, he was relieved to see Draco hadn’t spent the whole time curled up in the corner of Maybridge’s classroom, broken. Harry spread out his books and parchment. “Sit down.” Draco did, but not without a glare. Harry decided to get to the point. “Why did the boggart turn into me?” They both heard the unspoken question. Why did the boggart say that it could never love you? Draco hesitated. “Maybe it was a jinxed boggart and it turns into someone you hate.” Harry knew, and he knew Draco did too, that that was an empty excuse, but he let it slide. He opened up his book bag and took out his homework. Draco lingered awkwardly. “You can go, but we will talk more in depth about it when nobody can listen.” Draco turned on his heel and left. Harry worked on his homework with his back leaning against the library’s bookshelf. He had left at least two essays until the last minute. Harry didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because the next day he woke up in the library. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was he wasn’t sitting up, and his neck didn’t have a cramp in it. The second thing he noticed was he wasn’t cold, and his glasses weren’t on his face. He opened his eyes, and reached out a hand next to him and fumbled for his glasses. Thankfully, they were there, and he pulled them on and sat up. He looked down. He was lying on an assortment of Slytherin pillows, and a robe had been thrown over him. With a jolt of shock and panic, he checked his watch and saw he had ten minutes until his class. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized that he hadn’t finished his essays. He picked them up, hoping against hope that he could quickly scribble down enough to get him a decent enough mark. He picked up his paper and realized with a shock that someone had finished the rest of his essay with a jagged, spiky handwriting Harry had never seen before. Draco. He had to be the one to do this. Harry felt a rush of affection for Draco. He picked up his wand, and with a flick, made the handwriting resemble his own. He packed up his stuff, pushing the Slytherin pillows into his book bag hoping that he didn’t get ink on them, and hurried to his class.  
*Later that day*  
Harry ran into Draco, surprisingly alone, sitting in an empty classroom, working on his homework. Harry walked over to him, noting that he was correct about Draco when he saw the same unfamiliar, jagged handwriting on Draco’s cramped notes. Draco looked up when he reached the table and scowled when he saw Harry. “Thank you,” Harry said. “What nonsense are you talking, Potter?” “For helping me- I really appreciate it.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Draco said, but Harry could have sworn the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly. Harry sat next to Draco, close enough that their arms were brushing. “Malfoy,” Harry said. “You’re a good person.” Draco started to scoff and look back down but Harry continued on. “I know you’re good at hiding your feelings and emotions. I know you keep up a cruel façade to please your father, but I know you, Malfoy. You’re scared-” at this Draco made a rude hand gesture at Harry- “And I know you don’t want to be on Voldemort’s side.” Harry looked nervous, and he fidgeted in his seat. “You know- what the boggart said...” Draco braced himself for heartbreak. “I- don’t think I’d ever say that.” Draco turned towards Harry in amazement. He found himself staring into Harry’s green eyes, and Harry didn’t look away. Harry’s eyes drifted down to his lips like a magnet, and Draco’s eyes were just as inexplicably drawn to Harry’s lips. “Draco,” Harry said, drawing Draco back to reality. Draco’s face darkened for a moment. “Did you just call me by my first name?” Draco pressed Harry. “Say it again.” Harry hesitated for a moment, before whispering, “Draco.” Draco’s eyes darkened further, and he lunged forward and roughly pressed his lips to Harry’s. Draco kissed him passionately, as if he’d been waiting for his his whole life. Harry kissed him back fiercely. But at the same time, it was sweeter than Harry would have ever thought anything could be with Draco Malfoy. Harry pulled away suddenly and leaned his head on the back of his chair. Slightly breathless, and with a small smile on his lips, he whispered, ”Fuck.” Draco scoffed. “You wish.”  
*The next day*  
Harry had managed to get some time alone with Draco in the Slytherin common room while everyone was in class. They were spread out of the sofa, and Harry’s head was on Draco’s lap and Draco’s fingers were playing with his hair. “Draco?” Harry asked. “What is it now, Potter?” Draco said waspishly. “Now that we’re boyfriends, how long have you liked me?” He didn’t get an answer. “Draco?” “It doesn’t matter,” came the response. Harry frowned. Why was he refusing to answer? Harry sat up and kissed him. “Tell me, please.” Draco’s face was slightly pink as he answered, “I don’t have to tell you.” Harry looked up at him pleadingly, the green eyes piercing the pale grey ones. Draco’s eyes narrowed, but he gave in. “During our fourth year, when I saw you fighting a bloody dragon, I realized how the thought of you dying terrified me.” Harry smiled up at him, and Draco couldn’t help but smile back. They talked well into the night, telling each other things they had never told anyone else before.  
*The next day*  
Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Draco was sitting a few tables down, pretending to look through a potions textbook, but actually sneaking glances at Harry. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Hermione, and they were bickering over school work. Harry was bored of listening to Ron and Hermione’s not so subtle flirting and secretly wished he could flirt and bicker openly with his boyfriend. Harry casually glanced over at Draco, who was looking back at him. Draco quirked an eyebrow, so quickly anyone would have missed it, except for Harry, who knew exactly what it meant. Draco snapped his book shut and casually made his way out of the library. Harry knew he was going to the Slytherin dorm, and, feeling grateful that Draco had told him the password, made an excuse to leave and walked out of the library. Draco lay down on his bed with his head propped up on two pillows and opening up his textbook again and actually reading it this time, knowing that his boyfriend would be here soon. Harry entered Draco’s room a few minutes after watching him leave the library, and Draco locked and silenced the room without a word. Harry sat down on the bed and leaned over to give him a light peck on the lips. He turned away to take off his shoes before settling down next to his boyfriend, their shoulders pressed together and one of Harry’s legs resting on top of Draco’s. Harry picked up a Quidditch magazine from Draco’s nightstand and started to read. “Couldn’t resist me for long, could you, Potter?” Draco drawled, idly turning a page in his book. Harry put his magazine aside to take Draco into his arms. Draco’s textbook fell to the floor, forgotten.”I hate you...” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck. Harry’s laugh vibrated through his chest, sending butterflies through Draco’s veins. “No, you don’t.” “No, I don’t,” Draco said, kissing Harry fiercely. Harry leaned into the kiss, relieved that they were alone and no one would bother them. The kiss became more heated, Draco flipping them around, pinning Harry to the bed. Harry sighed into Draco’s mouth, sending a shiver up Draco’s spine. Harry pulled away quickly, looking into Draco’s pale grey eyes. “Draco?” He asked tentatively. “Why... was that boggart your worst fear?” Draco let out a long sigh. “I... was terrified that you’d think I’d be just like my father- a deatheater, scum... although the boggart told you most of that,” he said with a wry smile. “I just was scared that you’d... never see me as anyone other than an enemy.” “Well,” Harry said, drawing closer to Draco. “Look how that turned out.” Draco managed a laugh before Harry’s lips were on his again, and there was no more talking this time.  
*The next day*  
Harry had hardly stopped thinking about Draco the entire day. Now, they were standing outside in the darkness, facing the lake by a lone tree. Harry had snuck out with his invisibility cloak. He knew it was taking a risk, but he couldn’t resist going to see Draco. “I think they’re starting to suspect something’s going on with me.” “It’s not like they’re wrong. You’ve been secretly going out with the most handsome boy in Hogwarts.” Harry scoffed. “You are not the most handsome boy in Hogwarts.” “Oh really,” Draco said, suddenly grabbing Harry’s waist and pulling himself to him so their chests were touching. “And what if I do this?” Harry’s heart was racing, and he was sure his cheeks were flushed, but he said, “Still no.” Draco smirked at Harry’s expression, like he was trying not to fall for Draco’s trick, but still being mesmerized by Draco so close to him. “You sure?” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear, his breath hot against Harry’s face, and his lips brushing Harry’s ear. Harry couldn’t stop himself any longer, and with a sound of resignation he pulled Draco’s mouth to his. Draco kissed him passionately, and with so much fire Harry nearly fell over. Harry kissed him back desperately. Harry pulled away from Draco, keeping their foreheads together. “I love you,” Harry breathed. There was a short pause, and Harry wondered if he went too far. Then, “Well, I am perfect...” “Draco.” Even annoyed, Draco loved Harry saying his name. “Fine. I love your annoying arse too, Potter.” Draco felt Harry smiling, even in the darkness. Harry leaned forward, and Draco captured his lips with a kiss. “Not everyone is as privileged to date me, Potter. Consider yourself lucky,” Draco said snidely. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled himself to Draco. “I am,” Harry murmured against Draco’s lips.  
Harry arrived back at the common room around midnight, breathless and grinning. The smile was quickly wiped from his face when he saw Hermione, arms crossed and evidently waiting for him. “Harry?” Hermione asked. “Where have you been?” Her voice raised with every word she uttered, making the last word sound almost like a shriek. “We’ve been waiting and waiting for you, Harry! We know something’s going on! Why won’t you tell us?” She had tears in her eyes and Harry felt a pang of guilt for not telling her what was going on. But he couldn’t. Not now. “Hermione-“ Harry started nervously. “No! Don’t even start with me, Harry James Potter!” Hermione had a look in her eye that reminded Harry strongly of Molly Weasley. Harry had to tell her something about his recent behavior. He didn’t want Hermione to think he was shutting her out. “Can... you get Ron? I have something to tell you both.” Hermione eyed him skeptically. She seemed to make up her mind about something, and she ran up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories to get Ron. When they were both down, Harry ushered them to sit down. “So,” Harry said, eyes skirting the room, the armchairs, the portrait hole, anywhere but their faces. “So, the thing is, I’m bi.” Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment. All of a sudden, she gave a half-gasp, half-sob, and tackled Harry into a tight hug. He was all but buried by her mess of hair, which was good, because he didn’t think he could look either of them in the face. “Oh Harry, you should have told us! You shouldn’t have worried- of course we’ll still love you! We’ll always love you, no matter what!” Even if the person I kissed was Draco Malfoy? “Thanks,” Harry muttered. He hugged her back, feeling as if his arms were made of lead. How could he tell her about Draco? Ron was standing in the corner of the room awkwardly. “That’s... great.” Ron said lamely. “Don’t worry Ron, I don’t have a crush on you.” “Good,” said Ron, looking relieved. “Then we’re cool.” Harry broke into a grin. Honestly, this couldn’t have gone better.  
*The next day*  
As Harry was walking to one of his classes, a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the nearest classroom. Harry wheeled around. “Who-” he said loudly before realizing it was Draco. Draco looked annoyed. “Really, potter? You sound like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs! Are you always this bloody loud?” He hissed. Harry glared at him. “I do not-” Draco lazily cast muffliato on the door to spite him. Harry’s eyes narrowed to slits. A corner of Draco’s mouth twitched at the expression on his face. For Draco, that expression was a full blown smile. Harry glared at him some more, and he scowled at Draco darkly, but pulled Draco to him and kissed him. When they finally pulled away, a smirk was playing on Draco’s features. “Took you long enough.” Harry tried to send a biting retort back as a response, but he didn’t get the chance. Draco was kissing him again, and every irksome comment Draco had let slip were soon forgotten. Draco’s fingers were tangling in his hair, and Harry didn’t know how he’d ever pull away. Unfortunately, he didn’t have to decide, as the door was thrown open with a bang. Harry and Draco flew apart, and Ginny Weasley was staring at them both in utter disbelief. “This- isn’t what it looks like,” said Harry uncertainly. Ginny glared at him. “What is it then?” Draco was sinking into the corner, as if it would make her unsee him and forget he was there. It didn’t work, and all it did was draw attention to him. “What do you have to say for yourself?” “Mind your own business, blood traitor scum,” Draco spat. Instead of getting angry at Draco, Ginny turned on Harry. “How dare you! How could you be with someone who’d say something like that?!” Harry looked helplessly at Draco, who quirked an eyebrow, as if to say she’s your problem, not mine. “He’s-” “I don’t want to hear it! Is this why you didn’t want to be together after the war? Because you were running after Malfoy, of all people?! He’s a death eater!” Draco froze. “He’s a good person,” Harry said to Ginny in a threatening tone. Ginny looked taken aback, but still angry. When Harry glanced over at him, he was slipping out the door. Luckily, Ginny hadn’t noticed him leaving, and it would probably be best if he wasn’t in the room. “Look, Ginny...” “Does my brother know? Or Hermione?” At this, Harry fell silent. Horrible realization dawned on Ginny. “They don’t know, do they? I knew that there was something you weren’t telling me! I knew there was some reason you didn’t talk to me after we kissed! It was just because we won the Quidditch game, wasn’t it? And he’s probably still in league with Dark wizards-” “Ginny, I love him,” Harry interjected, cutting her off. Ginny stopped talking and gaped at him in complete shock. “Then you aren’t the person I thought you were,” she said finally, and walked out. Harry called out after her, but to no avail.  
*The next day*  
Harry was going over some Herbology homework in the Great Hall with Hermione. Ginny was perched on the seat near them, next to Ron. She still hadn’t said a word to Harry. “See, this plant pretends to be the harmless vine, and the tree thinks it’s the vine, so it lets it go on it, but this vine is actually a deadly plant that slowly kills the tree.” “Well, Harry,” said Ginny angrily. “You’d probably know all about betrayal, so this shouldn’t be hard for you to learn.” Hermione looked quickly at Harry. “What’s this about, Harry?” “Nothing,” Harry said hastily. “It wasn’t nothing yesterday in the Transfiguration classroom,” Ginny said. Harry glared at her. “And besides,” Ginny said, still looking at Harry. “Evil and twisted would be your kind of thing, right?” Harry got up from where he was sitting. Hermione pulled him back down. “What’s going on with you two?” Ginny and Harry glared daggers at each other from where they were sitting. “Oh nothing, just that Harry thinks it’s okay to date a Slytherin.” Ron looked up from his scribbled on essay, just noticing the conversation. Hermione looked at Harry in shock. Harry, in turn, was looking at Ginny, fury and hurt in his eyes. Ginny had never seen him look that way, and recoiled slightly in surprise. “What’s this about you dating a Slytherin?” Hermione asked, taken aback. “Oh, I’m sorry, was that supposed to be a secret?” Ginny asked in a mocking tone. “A Slytherin?!” Ron asked, totally dumbfounded. Harry gave himself away with half a glance towards the Slytherin table. Hermione’s eyes traveled with his, and noticing this, he tried to train his eyes away from Draco. “Who is it?” “Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be half as fun to see Harry get his heart smashed to bits when it ends.” Ginny said scathingly. Hermione gasped at that, and scolded Ginny. “Don’t talk to Harry that way!” “If you knew who it was you wouldn’t be saying that.” Hermione looked at Harry helplessly. Harry knew she couldn’t defend him properly without knowing who it was, but Harry was not about to release that information. “Ginny, who is it?” Ron asked, mouth full of food. “Ginny,” Harry said pleadingly. Her eyes were like two blazing suns. She was downright furious. Harry never would have thought that expression would be trained on him. “Ginny,” he said again, hoping that she wouldn’t tell them- not now, not like this- “He’s dating Malfoy.” Harry braced himself for the fall. It was so quiet at the Gryffindor table, you could have heard a pin drop. “Malfoy,” laughed Ron. “That’s a funny joke, Ginny! You almost got me there!” As Harry and Ginny stared at him, he slowly became aware of the fact that she wasn’t kidding. Hermione hadn’t said anything, and Harry chanced a glance at her. Her face was stony and impassive and Harry couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Ron gaped at Harry. “You aren’t-” through this ruckus, Draco had come over to the Gryffindor table, just as Harry thought the situation couldn’t get any worse. Ron glared at Draco. “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Draco’s eyes narrowed and he sneered, “I’ve come to see what all this fighting and yelling was about, Weasel. The whole hall can hear your blood traitor sister’s annoyingly shrill voice.” Ron looked absolutely furious. “We were talking about how Harry’s been sneaking around with you behind our backs!” Draco’s expression flared with shock for a moment, before he schooled his features. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Did your mum accidentally put a babbling beverage in your drink? I know it might be all you can afford but watch your mouth before talking to me like that.” Ron now looked positively livid, but as a teacher walked by, he couldn’t do anything to Malfoy. Harry noticed Ron’s fists were clenched as Draco walked away. There was a beat of silence. “Harry?” Harry turned, surprised, as he heard Hermione’s voice. “Is it true?” Harry’s eyes dropped to his plate. “Yes,” he said in a small voice. They passed the rest of breakfast in silence.  
*Later that day*  
Harry was in the common room, and it was nighttime. Ron and Hermione were sitting a distance away, not speaking or looking at him. Harry decided to leave, as he wasn’t going to bed anytime soon and Ron and Hermione weren’t talking to him. He paused with his hand on the portrait when he heard Ron’s voice, dripping with anger. “Going off to see Malfoy?” Harry glared back at Ron. “Yeah, maybe I am!” Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. She looked like she was about to cry. Harry sent one last glare Ron’s way, and clambered out of the portrait hole. He wasn’t planning on meeting Draco, but now that Ron said that he wanted to prove a point. He knew to get Draco he had to go into the Slytherin common room without being seen. He threw on his invisibility cloak and walked down. “Salazar,” Harry whispered to the door, and it swung open. Draco was on the couch, talking to Zabini. Harry walked up to him and tugged on his arm. Draco looked around for the source of the tugging, but finding none, he seemed to figure out what was going on and allowed Harry to drag him out the door. Once they were outside, Harry whipped his cloak off. Draco visibly relaxed and followed Harry out onto the hogwarts grounds. “So,” said Harry, and his voice was scratchy from disuse. Not talking to Ron and Hermione had made him see how much he needed them. He tried again. “Ron and Hermione won’t talk to me.” Draco didn’t say anything, but let Harry talk. “I think it’s- best- if we-” “You want to end it,” said Draco. It wasn’t a question. Harry looked away, tears temporarily blinding his vision. “You... know I love you right? That’s not going to change.” Draco took a step forward towards Harry. Harry looked up at him, holding back tears. “I know we have to do this,” Draco said. “Can- can you give me a goodbye kiss?” Harry asked, not looking at him. Draco leaned down and kissed him. When they finally broke apart, Draco turned sharply away. “See you around, Potter,” he said in an indifferent voice. Harry held it in all the way to the common room, where he finally broke down and let the tears fall down his cheeks. He pushed past Ron and Hermione, with Hermione looking after him with concern. He ran up the steps to the boys dormitory and hoped Ron didn’t come after him as he collapsed on his bed.  
*The next morning*  
Harry stayed in bed. He stared at the closed curtains blankly, wondering what Ron and Hermione were doing. Surely they were wondering why he didn’t come to class, or maybe they were so mad at him they didn’t care. Thinking about Draco hurt, so he tried not to, but flashes of their time together swam across his mind, and reminded him why he would never get out of bed. Around noon, he heard a voice calling for him. He pretended not to hear it. “Harry? Are you up here?” It was Ron. Harry prayed he didn’t come into the dormitory, which of course he did. He walked up to Harry’s bed and pulled back the curtains. He didn’t look surprised to see Harry sitting there. “Hermione asked me to look for you.” Harry didn’t answer. “She wanted to know what happened last night.” Still no answer. “Harry?” “I broke up with him,” Harry whispered, so softly Ron didn’t hear him. “What?” “I broke up with him, okay!” Harry yelled. The sound echoed through the empty dormitory. Ron looked dumbstruck. “You... broke up with him.” Harry glared at him. “That’s what I said.” “But why?” If Harry was angry before, it was nothing compared to the state of him now. “Because you weren’t talking to me!” Ron fell silent, and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “Malfoy wasn’t at his classes either. His friends don’t know where he is.” Harry looked away. “You know where he is, don’t you?” Harry continued deliberately not looking at Ron. “Do... do you love him?” Harry finally looked back at Ron. “Yes,” he said so softly Ron could barely hear him. Ron shifted uncomfortably. “Then... go find him.” Shock showed clearly on Harry’s face. “You- would-” “Just make sure he watches his mouth around me.” Harry grinned. “I’ll try.” He got up and ran out of the common room, down the stairs and only stopped when he reached the grounds. He walked out towards the lake. Draco was sitting down, staring out at the lake, by their tree. Harry walked up to him. Draco barely acknowledged his presence, but Harry could tell he knew it was him because Draco’s shoulders tensed just the slightest. “Draco, please look at me.” Draco looked up, and glared at Harry. Harry took a step back out of instinct. “Leave me alone, Potter.” “No.” Harry sat down next to him. He saw Draco’s fingers twitch, as if he was repressing the urge to touch Harry. Draco pointedly ignored Harry and continued staring straight ahead. Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco pulled away quickly. “What are you doing?!” “Ron said we could be together.” Draco’s eyes flickered with hopefulness. “Do- do you want to still be with me?” Harry’s eyes widened. “You thought I wouldn’t want to be with you?” Draco glared at him. “Of course I thought that, you annoying prat! I mouthed off your friends more times than I can count and I’m not stopping at all.” “I know.” Draco looked at Harry with disdain. “You’re mental.” “You’re aloof and disdainful but caring. You’re snarky and annoying and a git, but I love you anyway.” Draco sneered like he didn’t care, but the tips of his ears went slightly pink. “Git,” Draco said, but took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him, deep and desperately. Harry sighed into his mouth. Draco’s fingers ensnared in Harry’s permanently messy hair. Harry pressed closer to Draco, and Draco kissed him fiercely. Harry hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Draco’s touch. They heard a noise behind them and broke apart. Ron was standing there, very red in the face and awkward. “I was- coming to see if you’d made up,” he said, determinedly staring at a point somewhere to their left. Draco glowered at him. “You’re interrupting something, if you can’t tell, Weas-” Harry cut him off and gave him a look. “Draco means to say that he is so glad that you care.” Draco glared at Harry, momentarily forgetting Ron’s presence. “You absolute-” Draco went off into a string of curse words. Harry smiled back at him. “You know you love me.” Draco glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Ron cleared his throat. “Harry, Hermione’s been asking to talk to you- she misses you.” Harry looked at Draco. Draco shook his head furiously. “Can I take Draco?” Ron shrugged. Draco glared at Harry as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. They were walking through the hallway, when Draco suddenly pushed Harry up against a wall and kissed him. Draco’s mouth moved against his, and Harry forgot all about Hermione and talking to her. In between kisses, Harry managed to breathe out, “We- need to talk- to Hermione-” “The Mudblood can wait,” Draco said in a cold voice, and roughly brought his lips to Harry’s. Harry melted into Draco’s touch, and pulled Draco closer. Harry’s hands slipped under Draco’s robes, running over his chest. Draco’s arms slipped around Harry’s waist to close the distance between them, and he kissed him harder, tongue sliding between Harry’s teeth in a deep kiss. “Draco,” Harry murmured against Draco’s mouth. Draco pretended not to hear, and kissed him ferociously. Harry couldn’t do anything but kiss him back. Harry’s hands twisted into Draco’s silver blond hair. When he could pull away, he said, “Draco, we need to go-” Draco pressed his mouth against Harry’s, effectively silencing him.  
*An hour later*  
Harry pulled away from Draco. “We really have to go now.” Draco looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew that they had to go. Reluctantly, Harry stepped away from the wall. He took Draco’s hand, but Draco shoved if off, scowling at him. “Bloody Gryffindors,” Harry heard Draco mutter. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room. “Dilligrout,” Harry said. The Fat Lady scrutinized him. “Who’s this? A Slytherin? In my common room?” She asked defiantly. Harry gave her a look. She relented, and let him in. Harry climbed through the portrait hole with ease, and when he turned he saw Draco looking around curiously, with awe. Harry laughed. “That was my expression when I first walked into the Slytherin common room.” Draco gave Harry an inquisitive look. “I didn’t tell you? I used the Polyjuice Potion to see whether you were the heir of Slytherin. I was Goyle and Ron was Crabbe.” Draco looked at Harry like he was mental. “You did what?” “Come on,” said Harry, as he pulled Draco into the common room. Hermione was there, but along with Seamus and Dean. Harry froze when he saw them. When they noticed Draco, their mouths fell open. “Harry why’d you bring Malfoy to our common room?” Dean asked incredulously. “I need to talk to Hermione,” Harry said, ignoring Dean and Seamus. Hermione put down her book, just noticing he was there. “Harry!” She ran up to him and hugged him, for so long Draco made an impatient noise. “Did you make up with Ron?” “Yeah, he-” Harry cut off, remembering Dean and Seamus were there. He decided he didn’t care and continued. “He approved of me dating Draco.” Seamus and Dean looked almost comical, their eyes nearly popping out of their heads with surprise. Draco was looking around impatiently. When he saw Seamus and Dean staring at him, he made a rude hand gesture that Hermione noticed. “Why do you love him?” If possible, Seamus and Dean’s eyes widened even further. “Hermione, I don’t know the same Draco you do. If you get to know him, he’s kind, Hermione.” Draco turned his rude hand gesture on Harry, to which Harry frowned. “Hidden deep, deep down.” Hermione smiled, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Harry-” She looked at Draco, as if wondering if she should say what she was going to say in front of him. “Are you sure about this?” Before Harry could answer, Draco spoke up. “Are you daft, Mudblood? He’s already given me up once. He broke up with me because you two weren’t talking to him! And you ask him whether he’s sure?” Hermione looked as if he had slapped her. “Is that why you were crying and refusing to come to classes?” Draco looked at Harry and smirked. “Miss me that much?” Harry’s face colored. “I don’t have to answer tha-” Draco cut him off by kissing him. Harry’s arms fell loosely around Draco’s neck as he leaned into the kiss. Draco’s arms encircled Harry’s waist as he kissed him softly. The feel of Draco pressed up against him was too much for Harry to bear. When Draco pulled away from the kiss, Harry didn’t move, just stayed pressed up against him with his arms around Draco’s neck. He looked into Draco’s eyes, and for once, Draco didn’t look away. They heard a choked sound behind them and turned, Harry’s arms falling from Draco’s neck but Draco’s arms remaining around Harry’s waist. Seamus and Dean were standing there, along with Hermione, dumbstruck.  
*The next day*  
“Finally, a break from all the questions and prodding from Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean,” Harry said, sitting cross legged on the floor in the Slytherin dorm. Draco was sitting next to him, very put out because Harry had a insisted on them holding hands. “Are we going to be public?” Draco pursed his lips. “I don’t know.” Harry idly remembered when he had thought Draco was a death eater. He pulled up Draco’s left sleeve, to see Draco’s mark. He ignored Draco’s gasp and pulled it up all the way. Clear as day, the dark mark showed clearly against Draco’s pale skin. Draco jerked away violently. “Draco...” “I don’t want to talk about it.” “I won’t kiss you until you tell me.” Draco glared at Harry. “Like that’s a threat.” Harry knew he wouldn’t hold out not kissing Draco for long, but he pretended like he would. Draco leaned forward to see if Harry would let him kiss him. Harry put a hand between their lips. “My father forced me to get it when I was fourteen.” Harry kissed him. Draco, taken aback, pulled away. “Draco, if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m fine. I just- wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Draco kissed him, suddenly and softly. “I’m fine now, git.”  
*At night*  
Harry had fallen asleep on Draco’s bed when they went up to the dorm to talk and so had Draco. Harry woke with the sun streaming through the drapery, although he pretended not to be awake when Draco woke. Draco looked around with a start, as if awakening from a nightmare. He looked down at Harry and his gaze softened. He looked at Harry’s sleeping face for a moment. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” he whispered quietly. Harry knew Draco would kill him if he found Harry had heard what he said, so he kept silent. Draco got up and got ready as usual, stuffing his stuff into his book bag as he went. When he got ready, he shook Harry, and Harry pretended to be drowsy and barely awake. “Get up! If someone finds you here...” Harry got up, but not without complaint. Harry sat on the bed and looked at Draco. “I don’t have any of my stuff.” Draco paused in cleaning up his stuff to narrow his eyes at Harry. “Not my problem.” Harry pretended to be offended, but he knew Draco wouldn’t help. Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco stiffened, not used to being hugged. “I love you,” Harry said, remembering how Draco thought he didn’t deserve him. Harry pulled away and walked out of the common room. Luckily, nobody was there. When he made it to Gryffindor tower and swung open the portrait hole, he was greeted by Hermione, a frown on her face. “Where were you all night?” “Probably with Malfoy!” An angry voice yelled from up the stairs- Ginny. “Were you?” Hermione asked, scrutinizing him. “No! I mean yes, but I just fell asleep, that’s all!” Hermione looked like she didn’t believe him, but she let it slide. Harry ran to his dorm and gathered up his stuff, then left for the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. When they got to the entrance of the Great Hall, Harry saw Draco a few feet away. He forced himself not to turn Draco’s way and sat down at the Gryffindor table. “Hogwarts Eighth Year Students,” McGonagall started. “This year has already started with peace, and you’ll do well to keep it that way. Students may not discriminate against houses or people that may have been part of the other side of the war.” At this, many Gryffindors and Ravenclaws glared at the Slytherin table, especially at Draco. “I want to use this time today to inform you that if you need therapy for your time in the war, Madame Pomfrey is in the hospital wing. I would like the people who played a big part in ending the war to step forward. Harry Potter,” at this, many first years craned their heads to see Harry. They had been told about Harry Potter by their parents. When Harry stepped up, he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall on him. “Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Terry Boot...” As the rest of the DA stepped up, the whole Hall was whispering; the older students telling the first years about the war and how he, Harry, had stopped Voldemort. “I would also like to applaud the students who fought in the war and lost loved ones,” McGonagall continued. “Thats all for today. Enjoy your breakfast!” There was a clanking of utensils as the Hall resumed eating and talking. Some Gryffindor first years near them started talking about the Slytherins. “I heard one of them is a Death Eater.” “No way, really?” “Which one is he- I lost a couple family members and I have a few choice hexes to use on him.” The older Gryffindors joined them. “I heard it’s Malfoy- the pompous prat.” Harry cut in angrily. “Nobody will be hexing Draco.” The Gryffindors stared at him in surprise. “Harry, I thought you’d be the first in line,” Terry Boot said. “He’s a good person.” They all were completely thrown by this. “Harry, since when was Malfoy a good person?” Ginny, sulkily sitting beside Ron, said, “Since he started snogging him.” Harry looked at Ginny in frustration, as half the Gryffindors nearly fell out of their seats. “No, he is a good person because he didn’t kill anyone, and he was supposed to kill Dumbledore but didn’t.” “But is it true?” A brave little first year piped up. “Is what true?” Harry asked. “Are you snogging him?” Harry’s face grew red. “What I do in my personal time is none of your business.” He grew even redder as all the Gryffindor’s eyes gravitated towards him. “Do you actually...” Katie bell trailed off as she noticed Draco across the room, staring at Harry. Draco noticed her watching and narrowed his eyes. “I lost friends in that war,” began Terry Boot steadily. “And Malfoy let the death eaters in. He let them in. I don’t care if he’s a death eater or not, he’s responsible for their deaths.” Before Harry could stop her, she stood up, and cast a spell at Draco. “Expelliarmus!” She shrieked so he couldn’t cast a spell, and started running towards him. “Cruci-” “Petrificus Totalus!” Harry yelled, and there was a bang and a flash of red light and Terry Boot fell to the floor, stiff as a board. The entire hall was frozen, rooted to their seats. McGonagall unfroze first, calling teachers to get Terry out of the Great Hall. Through the commotion and running around, Draco retrieved his wand and walked over to Harry, white as a sheet. “Thank you,” he said stiffly. “Let’s get out of here,” Harry said. They slipped out of the Great Hall amid the chaos and walked to the Courtyard. “Draco?” Harry asked tentatively. “Yes.” “This situation reminded me of what happened sixth year- did- did it scar?” Draco knew Harry was talking about Sectumsempra. Draco lifted his shirt, and Harry saw scars resembling long, spidery cracks branching out from a single point on his stomach. Harry inhaled sharply. “I- did that to you-”  
“Stop,” said Draco. “I was about to cast Crucio, you know- you had every right to do that-” Harry traced the scars with his fingertips, a horrified look on his face. “I did tha-” Draco kissed him, Harry’s hands resting on Draco’s cold chest. When they pulled away, Draco was glaring at him. “It doesn’t matter.” Despite himself, Harry smiled at Draco and rested his head on his shoulder, which Draco promptly shoved off.  
*Later that day*  
They were in the Gryffindor dorm. Nobody had mentioned the incident from breakfast, aside from the Gryffindors pestering him with questions like whether he was with Draco, which he ignored. “No, but seriously. Are you with Malfoy?” Harry slammed his fist on the table, fed up. The Gryffindors jumped. “You wanna see whether I’m with Malfoy? Fine!” He got to his feet, and left the common room, returning shortly with a disgruntled Draco. Harry kissed him, but Draco pulled away and made a face. “In the Gryffindor dorm? My pride is already ruined enough.” The first years stared at him with amazement. “Hi Draco!” A little first year said cheerfully. Draco glowered at him, and the first year went silent pretty quickly. Hermione looked at Harry, obviously trying to figure out what to say. “So, Draco, how are you?” “It’s none of your business, Mud-” Harry glared at him. “Draco!” Draco glared back, and they both glared at each other, in a staring contest, waiting for the other to back down. Draco sent one last murderous look at Harry, before turning to Hermione, plastering on what he considered a smile, although it was more like a pained grimace. “Fine, and you?” Hermione looked from Draco to Harry, as if they were a puzzle she couldn’t quite figure out. The Gryffindors had stared from Harry to Draco in their glaring, like a ping pong match, and seemed surprised Harry had won. “Woah, Harry, how’d you get him to do that?” Draco turned his glare on the Gryffindor, who shifted backwards in their armchair. “I’m not a trained niffler, I can still do what I bloody please! And right now, I’m seriously considering cursing you.” The Gryffindor looked terrified, but Harry rolled his eyes. Draco noticed, and drawing himself to his full height, got up and with a swish of his robes, left the common room. “How’d you even get together?” Asked Hermione. After making her promise she wouldn’t tell Draco he told her, he relayed the events of the past months and all about how sweet Draco was. Hermione stared at the portrait hole Draco had just climbed out of. “He must really love you.” Harry was about to answer, when Ron’s indignant voice yelled, “You gave him the passwords?!”  
*The next day*  
Harry wanted to tell the school, and although nervous, Draco agreed. In the middle of breakfast, Draco stood on top of the Slytherin table. Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table, so he was standing right beside it. To a bystander, Harry was going to see what was going on. “Mr. Malfoy!” Professor McGonnagall said in a scandalized voice. When Harry glanced at Dumbledore, his blue eyes were twinkling. Draco’s chin lifted and he said, “If I could have your attention, you degenerates.” “You’re not going to-” Draco smirked. “I am.” His fingers grazed Harry’s cheek as he leaned down, pale fingers gripping Harry’s neck for balance, and kissed him. Suddenly the Hall went so quiet you could hear a pin drop, half the students waiting for Harry to push Draco away, and the other half either fainting or cheering him on. The entire hall erupted into gasps and cheers as Harry’s fingers flew up and hooked on Draco’s collar as he kissed him back. When they pulled away, Harry was dimly aware that the Slytherin table had burst into catcalls and wolf whistling. Draco glared at them. “Say one word and I’ll hex your mouths off,” Draco said in a malicious voice. “You’re dating a Gryffindor and we can’t say anything? The chosen one?” Harry flushed at this, and Draco narrowed his eyes even further. “A Death Eater dating the chosen one?” “We all get the irony,” Draco hissed in a warning tone. To the Hall’s surprise, he hopped off the table and made his way gracefully to the Gryffindor table with Harry by his side, choosing two seats between Ron and Hermione. Draco held himself up regally, and whenever someone tried to send a disgusted glance towards him or Harry, he stared them down with icy grey eyes until they backed down. Harry felt Draco’s fingers entwine with his beneath the table, and he couldn’t help but smile. Hermione chanced a look at them, and noted how happy Harry seemed.  
*The next day*  
Harry had finally been able to get Draco away from his inquisitive friends. It seemed like every time he had alone time with Draco someone had to interrupt. He had pulled Draco into the room of requirement, closing what he hoped were all the loopholes. In the room, there was a bed, a couch and a chair. The room resembled the boy’s dormitory at Gryffindor house. Draco smirked. “Now that you’ve finally gotten me alone, what do you plan to do with me?” Harry responded by pushing Draco into the chair and straddling him, sending a current of desire through every fiber of Draco’s being. He brought his lips to Draco’s. Draco kissed him back, and, as Harry thought he would, got up. “I’m not about to let you be the leading person in this relationship. You’re all mine,” he growled. Without warning, Harry was shoved up against a wall. Draco kissed Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses down Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s head arched back of its own accord, allowing Draco more access to his neck. “Draco,” Harry moaned. At the sound of his name coming out of Harry’s mouth, Draco’s kisses became more passionate, more desperate. “Draco,” Harry breathed insistently. Draco pulled his mouth to Harry’s again. Draco’s hands were hesitant, firmly planted on the wall. Harry took his hands and nervously guided them to his chest. Draco pulled away, a fire blazing in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in a question. “I want you to,” Harry said, heat rising in his face, aware that he was blushing furiously. Draco’s eyebrows went up even further. “If you say so, Potter.” Draco’s lips smashed down on Harry’s, and they slid to the floor together. Draco pinned Harry to the ground and unbuttoned his school shirt. He lowered himself to Harry and his fingers explored Harry’s chest without restraint. Harry pulled Draco closer to him. Harry’s fingers messed up Draco’s hair and curled into the hairs on the base of his neck. Harry’s other hand reached up and tugged on Draco’s shirt. Draco pulled away and looked hesitantly at Harry. “I don’t care,” said Harry, knowing very well what he would find. Draco slid his shirt from his shoulders and looked away nervously. Harry reached up a hand and traced the scars on his abdomen, making Draco suck in a breath. On the arm to the right of Harry was the Dark mark. “I don’t care,” said Harry, louder this time. Draco still wouldn’t respond, so Harry pulled himself up and kissed him. Draco kissed him back desperately. Draco’s chest pressed against Harry’s, skin against skin, and Harry was so happy he could have produced the world’s best patronus.  
*The next day*  
Ron couldn’t figure out what had happened to Harry. First, he didn’t see him all night, and then he saw Harry scrambling out of the room of requirement, looking disheveled. He had tried to ask Harry what was the matter with him, but Harry kept acting oddly. When he had tried to ask Hermione, all she did was tell him that Harry hadn’t had any alone time with Draco, and then gave him a knowing smile. Whatever that meant. Harry is late to Herbology, Ron observed, looking around the room for him. Harry walked in, tie askew and glasses smudged. Everyone stared at him, until Ron knew what they were staring at. Harry had a lot of really bad bug bites on his neck. Ron exchanged a look of sympathy with Harry. He knew how that felt. “Attention Class,” Professor Sprout piped up. “We will be working on cultivating Devil’s Snare. Can anyone tell me what to start with...” Harry tuned out the professor’s words, staring ahead. “Harry,” Ernie MacMillan said urgently. Harry turned to him. “What?” Ernie motioned to his neck. Harry glanced down, and blushed crimson. He adjusted his robes so that they would cover the bites, but the damage was done. A small beetle, with distinct markings around its eyes, flew from the window.  
*The next morning*  
When Harry arrived at Transfiguration, Hermione shoved a paper under his nose. “Read this, Harry.” Harry hesitantly picked up the Daily Prophet and read the title.  
Golden Boy arrives to school with hickeys- who could be the lucky girl?  
A Slytherin girl has something to say in the matter. “I heard he’s been snogging Malfoy,” Pansy Parkinson let me know in a conspiratory whisper. Is the chosen one snogging boys? More importantly, is the Boy Who Lived dating an ex-Death Eater, who helped He Who Must Not Be Named in his regime? Read more in the exclusive collum that will be released next time you put aside your orange juice and pick up the Daily Prophet.  
“I thought you shut Rita Skeeter up,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “Oh Harry, I thought I did! But she registered to be an animagus the minute the war was over!” Hermione said in a teary voice. Harry managed to get through the rest of the lesson, hands gripping the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white.  
*Later that day*  
Harry was trying to explain to Draco what had happened, but to his surprise Draco didn’t really care. “As long as the article doesn’t find its way into the hands of my father, I don’t care what a silly cow woman thinks of my life,” he said tartly. “But-” Draco cut Harry off with a kiss. Harry groaned and pulled away. “Draco, I really shouldn’t be doing this-” Draco cast an alohamora on the door as well as a muffliato. “Draco-” Draco didn’t give any indication that he had heard, and pulled Harry’s body to his so that their bodies were flush against each other. Draco pulled away suddenly. “I want you to meet my mother. Properly, this time.” Harry gaped. Narcissa Malfoy was put under probation and security detail after the war, but she was allowed to remain in his own house. Harry, go back to Malfoy Manor? “Yes,” he breathed, and before he knew it Draco’s lips were on his again. It was decided. Harry Potter was going to Malfoy Manor, to face Narcissa. Harry didn’t even know how Narcissa would take it. He was nervous, but he wasn’t about to tell Draco that.  
*Next week*  
Harry stood in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor, the iron gates looming above him intimidatingly. Draco took his hand, not looking at him, and swept across the lawn to the front door, knocking on it once in an elegant manner. A house elf opened the door. She looked slightly miffed that Draco was there, having arrived without notice, but she welcomed him. They were led into the parlor, where Narcissa was sitting on an armchair. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Harry’s presence but said nothing. “Draco,” she said curtly. “Why have you come here?” Draco looked away swiftly. “I’mdatingHarryPotter.” Narcissa’s eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. She looked over at Harry, finally acknowledging the fact he was there. Under the intense stare from piercing grey eyes, all Harry could think about was how much Draco resembled his mother. In her eyes, her glare, her surprised expression. “I love him,” Harry said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. Narcissa looked over at Draco with an expression that was similar to pride. Harry didn’t know to be happy that Narcissa accepted him or offended he was being treated as a trophy that Draco had won. “So. Potter.” Harry’s head jerked up when Narcissa addressed him. “I heard you can speak parseltongue.” Harry was thrown by the question, but he nodded. Harry thought he saw Draco’s eyes darken imperceptibly. “Yes. Even when I was killed and the Horcrux destroyed, I still remember the language.” Draco’s eyes widened in shock. Harry knew what he was thinking. “Killed?” “I came back,” Harry said, making a shooing gesture with his hand. “Could you... demonstrate? Forgive me if I’m crossing a line,” Narcissa said to Harry in a politely bored voice, but Harry could tell by spending time with Draco that Narcissa was masking barely concealed excitement. A house elf entered the room, carrying a large cage with a great white snake inside. The elf put the cage down with trembling arms, bowed, and scurried out of the room. Narcissa advanced towards the cage and opened it. The snake reared it’s head, and started slithering towards Draco at a startling speed. “STOP!” Harry said loudly, a part of his brain registering the hissing and spitting noises he was making. Draco turned towards Harry, his face a mix of fear, wonder, and a dark possessiveness. The snake turned towards him in surprise. “Youuu speeeeakkk ttthheee tonguuueee?” “Yes,” Harry said in an annoyed voice. “Stop attacking my boyfriend.” The snake adopted an apologetic expression that looked more like baring its teeth. “I ammm sorrryyy massterrr. I wasss nottt awareeee youuuu spokeeeee theeee languaggggeee offf oldddd. I ammm honnoreeed tooo be serrrvingg youuu.” Harry looked up at Narcissa, who was staring in fascination. She was proud of Draco, for finally managing to live up to the family’s expectations. “Um,” Harry said, breaking the silence. “I think I got a new pet snake.” The snake hissed up at him. “Myyy nammme isss Salazarrrr.” “You named it Salazar?” Draco held up his hands quickly. “I’m going to be sleeping at night with a snake watching me?” “Salazar,” Harry corrected. The snake hissed in approval. “I’m going to be sleeping at the mercy of a giant snake named Salazar!” Narcissa shot her son a disapproving look. “You... sleep with Harry?” Harry turned beet red and Draco’s ears turned an embarrassing shade of pink. “I’m fine with Salazar,” Draco said quickly to avoid the question. Harry laughed and stroked Salazar’s scaly head.  
*Returning to Hogwarts*  
When Harry arrived at the Gryffindor dormitory, there was an uproaring of sound. After being thoroughly kicked out of the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry collected his things and with a sour expression, made his way to the Slytherin dorms, Draco elegantly sweeping in front of Harry to lead the way. When they arrived at the dorm, the Slytherins stared in shock at Salazar. “Is that a snake?” Zabini said, raising an eyebrow. After explaining Salazar, the Slytherins waited in silence. “What?” asked Harry, all eyes on him. “Well?” Nott asked. “Show us parseltongue.” The other Slytherins looked away quickly when Harry glanced at them, not wanting to seem too eager. Harry flushed and addressed the snake. “Salazar, will you go into the dorm room?” Harry pointed to Draco’s dorm, and Salazar slithered in that general direction. The Slytherins stared open mouthed at Harry, some quicker to school their features than others. Draco smirked at the expressions on his house’s faces, and pulled Harry to his room, shutting the door behind him. Once they were inside, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “Good thinking. I don’t really want to be interrogated again. People have been stopping me in the halls and on my way to classes.” Draco gave Harry a look that Harry had a very bad feeling about. “What?” He asked warily. “Well we’ve already told my family, it’s time for yours.” Harry rolled his eyes. “My parents are dead, Draco.” “I meant the Weasels.” Harry’s blood ran ice cold. How would Molly react to him dumping Ginny and then dating Malfoy? Draco saw the look on Harry’s face. “We don’t have to,” he said unconvincingly. “No, we do. You’re right.” “As always,” Draco said, a smug look in his face. Harry threw a pillow at him.  
*A week later*  
Once Harry had recovered from the effects of side along apparition, he glanced up at the Burrow. Draco put his nose in the air and Harry glared at him. Draco didn’t look too apologetic. Slowly, Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it. Ron had decided not to come along, and Fred and George quickly declined. He tentatively knocked on the door. Within a minute, it was flung open and an exuberant Molly Weasley smiled at him. Draco had melted into the corner. “Harry! Ginny has been telling me all about you!” Harry blanched. “W- what?” “She loves how you’re so strong as a couple even though the war has ended! She’s really happy to be your girlfriend!” Harry’s eyes got impossibly wider and he shifted on the spot. “Mrs. Weasley, actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I actually-“ Mrs. Weasley’s eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears. “Mrs. Weasley- “ Harry said, alarmed. “Of course I give you permission to marry her! When are you planning on proposing? I’ll arrange the wedding of course, and-“ “Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and I broke up a while ago.” There was a sudden, suffocating silence. Harry winced at the expression of shock on Mrs. Weasley’s face. There was a snort of laughter behind him and Mrs. Weasley looked over Harry’s shoulder, noticing Draco for the first time. Harry turned and shot a glare at Draco. “Why are you here? Aren’t you Lucius’s son?!” Mrs Weasley asked, motherly protectiveness dominating her tone. “As of late, I’m the Chosen One’s boyfriend,” Draco said in a drawling voice, and Harry wished he didn’t sound so disinterested. Mrs Weasley looked at Harry, with shock and apprehension. Harry scratched the back of his neck, unable to meet her eyes. “Erm... yeah,” he said awkwardly. Mrs Weasley looked from one to another, and then dragged a protesting Draco inside. Harry debated on whether to come inside and save Draco, but he didn’t seem it necessary. Harry shifted from foot to foot, wondering what Draco and Mrs Weasley were talking about. After around an hour, a flushing Draco was escorted out of the house by a beaming Mrs Weasley. Draco apparated to Hogwarts on the spot. “Have fun at Hogwarts, Harry dear!” Baffled, Harry apparated away, making a mental note to ask Draco what him and Mrs Weasley talked about. When he appeared at Hogwarts with a loud crack, he ran after a pink tinged Draco. “What did you talk about?” “None of your business, Potter,” Draco said in an embarrassed tone and walked faster. “Draco...” “Don’t ‘Draco’ me, Harry.” Harry smiled to himself as he chased after his boyfriend.  
*The Next Day*  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin dorms at midnight, as usual, unable to sleep, when he felt someone slide into bed next to him. His eyes snapped open and he stared into the darkness. He saw a glint of moonlight reflect off glasses and a scar, and he relaxed. He felt Harry’s arms wrap around him, and he stiffened. Harry pulled Draco down on the bed and rested his head on Draco’s chest. Draco’s heart was beating at an irregular pace, and he hoped Harry couldn’t feel it. He smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the covers around them as he felt himself finally drifting off into a deep sleep.  
*In the morning*  
Harry opened his eyes to find Draco’s face just inches from his own. He sat up, careful not to disturb Draco, and cast a locking spell on the door. He didn’t feel like going to classes today. He settled back into Draco’s embrace, and saw Draco’s pale grey eyes open drowsily and focus on Harry’s face. Instead of immediately pulling away, like Harry thought he would, he pulled Harry even closer and closed his eyes. Harry let his eyes drift close as well, bathing in the feeling of Draco’s arms around him.  
*Meanwhile*  
Ron and Hermione were confused. Harry had been there at night, he had went to bed, and now he was nowhere to be found. Ron had borrowed Harry’s invisibility cloak, and none of them had seen him leave. They were both extremely worried. Hermione grimaced. Ron sent her a questioning look. “We’re going to have to go to the Slytherin dorms.” On the way there, they coerced a Slytherin into giving them the password. They marched in, then stopped. The Slytherins stared at them with matching disgusted expressions. “You have to leave now,” one of the older Slytherins said, looking down his nose at them. “But-“ “Only one Gryffindor is allowed here, and that’s Potter. The rest of you can’t come in.” “But Harry- he could be in danger-“ Hermione said before putting a hand over her mouth. She supported Harry, and she knew Draco looked like he was in love with Harry, but she had her doubts. Draco had never given her reason to trust him, and she didn’t. But maybe that wasn’t a wise decision to say to a group of Slytherins. “What did you just say?” Zabini said sikily, with an undertone of a threat. “Are you insinuating that the Slytherin Prince would hurt Potter in any way?” Hermione looked down, ashamed. “I- I just don’t know, and I’m worried for him- what if he has bad intentions? I have no reason to trust him-“ “And you won’t take Harry’s word for it. My, how very trusting of you.” Hermione turned red. “How do you know that he won’t hurt Harry?” Ron said heatedly. “How do we know that Potter won’t hurt him?” “Because- because we know he wouldn’t-“ “And we know that Draco wouldn’t do anything of the sort.” Hermione let out a long breath. “At least show us what they are doing in there.” Zabini smirked. “I bet you’d like to know.” Hermione flushed an even brighter red than before when she got his meaning. Ron had gone deathly pale. “A- are they?” Zabini shrugged. “I actually don’t know. What Draco gets up to with Potter is none of my concern, and, quite frankly, it’s none of yours.” Ron shifted from foot to foot as Hermione sighed. “We’re worried about him! Could you at least use some sort of spell to see what they’re doing, and if it’s anything...” Here she paused and looked pointedly at everything but Ron. “Bad, then we’ll leave them alone. But if he’s hurting Harry, we have permission to break the door down. “What’s in it for us?” Zabini questioned, raising an eyebrow. “If he’s doing anything bad, then you can have dirt on him.” Hermione decided she didn’t quite like the malicious glint that shone in Zabini’s eyes. “Deal.” Hermione and Ron waited with baited breath. “Wait!” Hermione said quickly. “Can you... leave the room when you do it?” Zabini sent her a look. “This is our common room, Granger.” “Well, yes,” Hermione began, “But of Harry’s in a... compromising position, as his friends we don’t want you to see that.” Zabini rolled his eyes, but ushered the Slytherins into their dormitories, with a cough that sounded oddly like “Prudish Gryffindors.” With a quick explanation of how to do the spell, he left as well. Ron looked like he was being choked, and his skin was a pale shade of green. “I think I’m going to... leave as well.” He quickly left the common room and started on his way back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione rolled up her sleeves, and cast the charm. In front of her was a circle with a blurry image in it, but the longer she looked, the sharper the image became. Hermione looked in shock to see an image of Harry and Draco Malfoy, wrapped in each other’s arms. As she watched, Draco stirred and lifted a hand up to tenderly brush away a jet-black hair away from Harry’s face. Harry smiled, and let his hand curl around Draco once more. During this, Hermione’s heart nearly burst watching this exchange between Harry and Draco, and she quickly extinguished the spell to leave them to their own privacy. She quickly set up a protective spell, and called for Zabini to come back in. His face was full of evil eagerness. “What did you see?” Hermione pretended to look disappointed. “They cast a protective spell that wards against it.” Zabini’s eyes hardened. “Then get out of my common room, and don’t bother coming here again, Mudblood.”  
*The Next Day*  
Harry couldn’t focus on any of his classes. Every time that he tried to think of something school related, all he could think about was the feel of Draco, and the strong, unbreakable urge to stay wrapped up in him forever. At the end of classes, Harry found Draco, and much to the amusement of his friends, pulled him away. Harry pressed himself against Draco and kissed him. As usual, Draco took control of the kiss, pressing them even closer together so that all they could feel was each other. “I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Harry said breathlessly. Draco’s smug expression was not lost on Harry, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything but Draco. Draco pulled away. “You also haven’t explained when you were in the Slytherin common room for the first time.” Harry laughed. “You were getting all upset because everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. We thought you might be upset because you were actually the heir.” “I’m flattered,” Draco drawled. “Do go on.” Harry made a face at him, and then continued. “Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion and-“ “Wait,” Draco interrupted. He actually sounded kind of impressed. “Granger could make Polyjuice Potion in first year?” Harry smiled widely. “Yes. Well, when you went in, we asked you a couple of questions, unfortunately not telling us you were the heir. You also mentioned a certain secret chamber underneath the drawing room-” Draco glared at him. “So that’s who gave that anonymous tip! Where was Granger all this time?” “Oh. She- erm- got turned into a cat.” “What?” Asked Draco incredulously. “Millicent Bullstrode has a cat, and when Hermione got a hair-“ Draco was laughing silently now, his shoulders rising and falling. When he stopped, he looked up and Harry was staring at him. “What?” “You look so gorgeous when you smile.” Draco scowled, but his ears were pink. “Sod off, you great big sap.” Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco was stiff and unresponding. Harry pouted at Draco, and the blond narrowed his eyes at him, but wrapped his arms around Harry. Draco was still tense and on edge, obviously not used to being hugged. Harry tilted his head up to kiss Draco, and Draco gladly obliged. Harry’s fingers once again carded through Draco’s silver-bond hair, to which Draco pulled away with a frown. “Why always the hair, you twat? This took forever to get ready!” Harry merely laughed and brought Draco’s lips to his again.  
*19 years later*  
Harry was living in his parent’s house. It had been reinstated to its previous state, and although it reminded of painful memories, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. Harry scooped up his baby daughter, Chloe. Her wide pale grey eyes stared into his with a look of curiosity surprisingly intelligent for her age. She didn’t have much hair, but it was clear that she had inherited Draco’s silver-blond hair. The only thing resembling Harry were the shape of her eyes. They were the exact almond shape of Lily Potter’s eyes. Harry threw an exasperated look at Draco. “She looks like a copy of you!” Draco smirked. “Better that than look like you!” Harry threw a pillow at him. “Why couldn’t we have had another kid that looks like me? I’ve always wanted more kids!” “We are not having another kid, Harry! I draw the line at one!” “Ron and Hermione are coming over, so you better get your act together.” “My act is always together!” Harry turned, momentarily distracted by the doorbell. When Harry flung open the door, one arm cradling Chloe, Ron and Hermione entered, Hermione beaming, and Ron looking annoyed. “Why is there a Slytherin banner on your gate?” Harry groaned inwardly and shot an irritated look at Draco, though it was more fond than annoyed. “He keeps spelling it to that, no matter how many times I change it back.” Draco looked offended. “I’m showing pride for my house, Harry!” “We left Hogwarts 19 years ago, you twat!” “It really has been that long,” Hermione mused. “I can still remember sneaking around under the invisibility cloaks with you and Ron.” Ron gave a halfhearted smile. “And when Harry was obsessed with Malfoy in 6th year.” “I wasn’t-“ “Mate, you were checking the map to keep tabs on him at all hours of the night.” Draco looked highly affronted. “How has this not come up before?” Harry looked at Ron sternly. “And you’re still calling him Malfoy, even after all these years.” Ron huffed. “He’s still the same old Malfoy.” Hermione interjected, cutting him off. “Harry, how are things going with Teddy? I heard that you gave him Grimmauld place!” Harry smiled. “I wasn’t using it anymore, and I figured Andromeda and Teddy needed it more. Draco and I visit often, to see Teddy and to look through family heirlooms that Mundunger couldn’t manage to snatch,” Here Harry smiled ruefully. “Seeing how Draco’s the last heir to the Black name and all.” Hermione looked extremely happy. “We’ve been in touch with Neville and Luna, and they want to organize a get together soon with everybody’s family’s, at a Hogwarts reunion. It’ll be so amazing to see what everyone has been doing, all these years later. I know Rose and Hugo will be excited to come! And Harry, you could talk to Dumbledore again. Didn’t you and Draco visit the Portraits a while back?” Draco cut in. “We did. I spoke to Professor Snape, and apologized to Dumbledore-“ his eyes trailed off, seemingly staring back in time. “Harry talked to Dumbledore about a stone? I’m not really sure what they meant, but they had a meaningful conversation. Will my mother be invited to this reunion? Even after all this time people still resent her.” Hermione smiled warmly at Draco. “Of course!” As Draco and Hermione talked about Draco’s new potions career, Harry looked out of the window, to the snow gently falling on the road. Even after he dropped the stone on the ground, he could still feel his parent’s presence, surrounding him, enveloping him with warmth. Chloe moved in his arms, drawing his attention to her, and he could almost feel his parents smiling down at her. “She’s named after you, you know,” Harry whispered quietly. “Chloe Lily Malfoy.” Harry absently rubbed his scar. His scar had not pained him for 20 years. All was well.  
THE END


End file.
